Feeling the Mode
by BittersweetAngel27
Summary: Jaime Reyes is captured by the Reach. A short drabble. Maybe two-shot later. I know original title :P Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: A sudden urge to write a Blue Beetle fic hit (he's my favorite on YJ:I) and so this is what came out of it. I know it's short but I had some other stuff written maybe that will get posted too but for right now i'm focusing on my other story (i've been seriously slow with the updates). Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

The scarab was a low buzz in the back of his mind. Like everything else it had become background noise, taking a back seat to the searing pain shooting through his body.

_Jaime Reyes you must desist. We- You will die from the strain the scarab hissed._

"No" he gritted his teeth "I won't. I can't give up that easily. They can't win"

There was another jolt of electricity and his muscles were on fire. The white hot pain ripped through every nerve in his body and a blood curdling scream tore its way from his throat. The Latino boy gritted his teeth, blood steadily pouring from his wounds. He didn't know how much longer he could take this but he prayed and hoped the team would come rescue him soon.

"Interesting" the Black Beetle hummed "Little brother why do you resist the mode"

Jaime shuddered and swallowed unable to answer through the haze. The Black Beetle chuckled, his long slender fingers reaching out for the teen. His fingers tapped against the small blue scarab on Jaime's back and the teen gasped in pain. The Black Beetle was tugging, hard. His back was on fire, every nerve sensitive to the electricity now flowing freely through his nervous system. Terrible, screeching screams echoed through the dark room and it wasn't until the Black Beetle gave a particularly hard yank that he realized the noises were coming from his lips. The scarab buzzed loudly in his head but he didn't register any of its warnings.

"The scarab refuses to give up this host. It wants this Jaime Reyes. The reboot is a failure" the Black Beetle huffed out in annoyance.

"So be it. We will get the boy on mode" the scientist answered clinically

The hours—no days dragged on like this, they put his body through rigorous experiments. They attempted to remove the scarab twice from his spine. His back was riddled with bruises and incisions but the scarab remained intact. It was a stubborn little guy Jaime decided and for that he was kind of thankful. No one else would have to carry his burden.

"Stubborn meat" the scientist growled "the scarab grew a protective layer to shield its host's spinal cord. I can't cut through it and the frequencies don't affect the scarab any longer. We will have to reprogram as well"

"Perhaps I could cut the exoskeleton. Then you could reprogram and get the meat back on mode" the scientist nodded stiffly

The hand quickly morphed into a sharp blade and Jaime watched in horror as the large alien neared his pod. His pod opened and he was man-handled onto a metal table, his bare stomach resting against the cool steel.

_The frequencies have disrupted my programing. I can't extend the armor. _

Jaime squirmed in the bonds, his limbs felt heavy and his eyes drooped. His vision was swimming as the blade dug into the hard exoskeleton on hisback. _No! It was tearing through the Beetle's armor _Jaime thought frantically. The deep baritone chuckle rang through his ears and a searing pain ripped through his spine.

"My job is done. The meat is yours to play with"

The teen gasped as he felt the cool fingers of the scientist on his back. "Interesting, vulnerable to other scarab's weapons. Fixable"

_Host: You must free us. Reach is putting us back on mode. Reprogramming…_

Jaime pulled weakly against the bonds, the sudden warmth that enveloped him was welcoming. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired.

A/N: Well that's it. Told you it was short. First of all i'm so suprised there are so little Jaime Reyes (just by himself not Wonderbeetle or Bluepulse) fics. He needed some love, come one he's totally awesome. He secretely wants to be a dentist (how cute!), he has an awesome family (hope they make an appearance) and he speaks Spanglish like every episode (which is so awesome, because i'm also hispanic but sadly do not speak Spanish) Speaking of which I didn't include any! Ah oops. Anyway psycho-babble over. Thanks for reading. Review if you would like.


End file.
